1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to footwear and, more particularly, to a snowboard boot having inflatable bladders that allow the boot to securely clamp to the user""s foot and ankle. Specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard boot having a plurality of selectively inflatable bladders disposed at the ankle, the top of the foot, the toe of the foot, and the heel of the foot to allow the user to secure his foot within the boot by adjusting the pressure within the bladders.
2. Background Information
Snowboarding has increased in popularity in recent years. The rise in popularity has contributed to the improvement of snowboarding equipment. Snowboarders have also increased the difficulty of their activities by building half pipes and obstacles that increase the stress on the snowboarding equipment.
A snowboarder needs a snowboard and a pair of boots configured to be securely mounted on the snowboard. Snowboard boots are either strapped to the snowboard or are clamped to the snowboard with a clamp specially designed to hold a corresponding boot. In either arrangement, the connection between the user""s foot and the snowboard boot is an important connection allowing the user""s movements to be translated directly to the board and providing a safe, secure connection between the snowboarder and the snowboard.
Typical prior art snowboard boots include an interior mold that is formed around the user""s foot while the user is breaking in the boot. Although some prior art molds allow the user to custom shape the mold before use, other molds are standard sizes are shaped to fit the user""s foot while the user is snowboarding. One problem with molds that must be broken in is the discomfort to the user during the breaking in period. The tradeoff to the discomfort is that the snowboarder has a secure fit due to the tightness of the mold. Unfortunately, the tight fit is uncomfortable and it is difficult for the snowboarder to remove his foot from the boot when necessary. Another problem with the prior art molds is that the tight fit eventually loosens due to normal use. The constant movement of the snowboarder""s foot loosens the mold over time.
A loose fitting snowboard boot is highly undesirable in the art. Loose fits between the foot and the boot lessen the snowboarder""s control over the snowboard and can lead to injury of the snowboarder or others. The art thus desires to provide a snowboard boot that provides a constant tight fit between the snowboarder""s foot and the boot. The art also desires that the boot be adjustable to accommodate for wear over time.
In view of the foregoing, an objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that maintains a tight, secure fit with the snowboarder""s foot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that has an adjustable fit.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot having a fit that can be selectively tightened and loosened about different areas of the snowboarder""s foot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot having quickly deflatable bladders allowing the snowboarder""s foot to be easily inserted into and removed from the boot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that has a plurality of selectively inflatable bladders distributed around the critical areas of the foot to allow the snowboarder to tighten and loosen the grip of the snowboard boot against different areas of his foot.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that allows the selectively inflatable bladders to be manually or automatically inflated rapidly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that improves the comfort of the wearer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that has improved safety and performance and improved response in the snowboard when used by a snowboarder.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot having a plurality of inflatable bladders that may be inflated with a carbon dioxide cartridge.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that has a tight, secure fit that does not loosen over time.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention including a snowboarding boot including a boot shell having a toe portion, a heel portion, an ankle portion, and a top portion; a first selectively inflatable bladder disposed at one of the portions of the boot shell; a second selectively inflatable bladder disposed at another of the portions of the boot shell; a first air inlet/release connected to the first bladder and extending outside the boot shell; and a second air inlet/release connected to the second bladder extending outside the boot shell; the first and second air inlet/releases allowing the first and second bladders to be inflated and deflated independent of each other.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by including a boot shell having a toe portion, a heel portion, an ankle portion, and a top portion; a first selectively inflatable bladder disposed at one of the portions of the boot shell; a second selectively inflatable bladder disposed at another of the portions of the boot shell; and pump means for selectively inflating and selectively deflating the first and second selectively inflatable bladders.